The Biostatistics Core consists of partial effort from seven doctoral biostatisticians and related support staff to collaborate and consult with other Cancer Center investigators in the design, conduct, and analysis of cancer-related clinical, preclinical, and epidemiologic investigations, and to review proposals for cancerrelated clinical investigations within the context of the Clinical Research Review Committee (CRC). The Biostatistics Core provides consultation and expertise regarding study design (including validity of the overall design, feasibility of meeting objectives, sample size and projection of study duration), recommendations concerning key infrastructure (data management and computer systems support), data analysis, preparation of reports and assistance with manuscript writing, and development of new biostatistical methods if required by the project. The general goal of the Biostatistics Core is to insure that study designs, monitoring, and analyses use state-of-the-art methods, and help developmental studies supported by the Center successfully achieve peer reviewed funding. This Core has continued to undergo controlled growth during the recent grant cycle, particularly by adding faculty and staff with bioiriformatics expertise. In addition to being strongly integrated into all Divisions and Programs in the Center, biostatisticians in the Core have important intellectual ties to other professionals in the medical institutions who are engaged in similar activities in other1 disciplines. This diverse environment provides Cancer Center investigators with a strong, broad-based biostatistical expertise that is always accessible. Plans for the future of Biostatistics include continued controlled growth as required to meet the demands placed upon the Core, collaboration in initiatives in information systems to support clinical and basic science research data, and leadership and participation in bioinformatics and analysis of gene expression data.